Gracias a ti
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: 6 años han pasado desde el final de la guerra, el mundo mágico nuevamente puede respirar el aroma a paz en el exterior sin temor alguno de ser atacados por un mortifago... ¿O quizás si? Fic Regalo para Miss Mantequilla.


**N/A:** Hola amores. Siglos tenía sin escribir un Dramione… Bueno pero como dicen por allí ¡En hora buena! Que este llega en ocasión especial o mejor dicho "Aporte especial" para:

 _ **Miss Mantequilla**_

Por su petición de cumpleaños (que no pondré porque es spoiler XD) sin más que decir, amores, Miss: espero disfruten el fic.

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello.

* * *

 **Gracias a ti**

* * *

 **Tragedia en el mundo mágico ¡La caída de un Héroe!**

 _La mañana del pasado domingo 2 de mayo del presente año, un día que representa felicidad para gran parte de la comunidad mágica mundial, ahora se tiñe de rojo y negro._

 _Ron Weasley de 24 años, quien fuera conocido como el mejor amigo de Harry Potter El niño que vivió y actual Jefe de Aurores, parte del aclamado trió dorado, Auror condecorado y esposo devoto de la actual jefa del departamento de regulación mágica internacional Hermione Granger. Fue hallado sin vida en su domicilio junto a su esposa la cual fue descubierta inconsciente al momento del siniestro._

 _Aurores sospechan de un posible "ajuste de cuentas" por parte de mortifagos renegados; ya que horas después de los trágicos sucesos en el hogar de los Weasley, fueron encontrados residuos de magia oscura correspondiente a las maldiciones imperdonables: Imperius y dos Avada Kedavra, siendo estas últimas lanzadas por la varita del héroe, él cual, autoridades afirman se encontraba victima de la maldición controladora al momento de su deceso._

 _Actualmente la Sra. Hermione Weasley se encuentra en el Hospital San Mungo en estado de coma y sin autorización de visitas. Desde la central del Quisquilloso deseamos su pronta recuperación y nuestro profundo pésame a los familiares y amigos del mago Ronald Weasley._

* * *

El mundo mágico era un caos. Las personas luchaban continuamente para lograr entrar al ministerio exigiendo respuestas.

¿Los mortifagos no eran historia? ¿Habrá una nueva guerra gracias este suceso? ¿Por qué los Aurores no hacen nada para atrapar a los asesinos? ¿Estarán confabulados los altos cargos del ministerio con los marginados mortifagos? ¿Las calles dejaran de ser seguras? ¿Sera mi familia la próxima víctima?

El Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter, luchaba por no maldecir una y mil veces cada vez que una de sus asistentas aparecía con una carta reclamando su falta de eficiencia como departamento de seguridad del mundo mágico. El joven mago no tenía idea de qué hacer… Por un lado debía cumplir con su deber y por otro estaba el dolor de saber que su amigo, su hermano había sido asesinado de la manera más cobarde; sin mencionar a Hermione… Su hermanita, quien ahora estaba en un coma profundo y siendo objeto de estudio por su milagrosa supervivencia a la maldición asesina.

Hastiado de todo, pasó las manos por su cabello en un intento de recobrar la calma. Se apoyo del respaldo de su silla analizando nuevamente la situación, era obvio que era obra de los mortifagos, la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué justamente a Ron? Sin percatarse de cuánto tiempo había perdido en su letargo, él joven mago regreso a la realidad cuando vio frente a él a su secretaria Samanta Miller, la cual por su expresión, se notaba claramente que tenía un largo rato llamándole.

-Señor Potter, el Auror Scott ha traído al testigo como lo pidió. Lo esperan en la sala de interrogatorios 19-B

-Muchas Gracias Sam- agradeció a la joven levantándose de su asiento – Iré inmediatamente para allá.

Con un ligero asentimiento la secretaria abandono la oficina. Harry por otra parte, suspiraba frustrado. Este sería un muy largo día…

 **XxX**

Caminado a toda velocidad, entro a la sala 19-B donde solo se podía observar cuatro paredes blancas una mesa y tres sillas metálicas clavadas mágicamente al suelo como medida de seguridad, rápidamente hizo una inspección de las dos personas allí presentes: en un lado de la mesa donde se encontraba otra silla desocupada, se localizaba el Auror James Scott, el cual no despegaba ni un milímetro su azulada y penétrate mirada del testigo más que para inclinar ligeramente hacia Harry a modo de saludo; mientras el testigo que se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la mesa sin devolverle la mirada en ningún momento a los Aurores. Para la gran sorpresa de Harry, él cual sospechaba que el testigo seria algún muggle o similar, debió pellizcarse para saber que eso no era alguna clase de alucinación.

-¿Malfoy, tu eres él testigo?

\- Que elocuente Potter, siempre destacando lo obvio… - respondió montamente el rubio aun sin mirar a los Aurores. -¿Podemos terminar rápido? Tengo cosas que hacer.

El Auror Scott frunció el ceño irritado por la insolencia del muchacho, a punto de gritarle sus verdades el pelinegro lo detiene negando ligeramente con la cabeza –Déjalo Scott, Malfoy es de los que por más que le grites no cambia, 8 años de escuela juntos me enseñaron eso… -El Auror un desconfiado miro unos instantes a su jefe para luego asentir – Bueno Malfoy ¿Asumo que sabrás porque estás aquí y cuáles son tus derechos no? – El Malfoy asintió – Muy bien, necesitamos que nos cuentes lo que sabes de lo ocurrido en la casa de los Weasley el 2 de Mayo.

Harry pudo notar como su ex compañero se tensaba, su piel se tornaba ligeramente más pálida y un ligero temblor recorría su anatomía, claros signos de estrés post-traumático.

-Yo…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Cargaba al menos unas diez carpetas con un letrero de urgencia pegado en ellas, odiaba de sobremanera aquellos documentos que llegaban de último momento, y según Draco, ningún momento sería peor que un domingo, especialmente ESE domingo. Desde el final de la guerra hacia 6 años; los Malfoy se habían hundido en el desprecio colectivo, siendo los padres de Draco (o mejor dicho Lucius) exiliados del país ingles dejando solo a su hijo, que debía quedarse a terminar el colegio y demostrarle al ministerio de magia que era un elemento no peligroso y proactivo en la nueva sociedad mágica. Ahora, luego de muchos años de luchar por su reconocimiento, por enmendar los errores de su incauta e inmadura juventud, de una manera un tanto extraña rayando en lo graciosamente irónico, había conseguido un puesto importante en el ministerio como asistente de uno de los jefes de departamento más renombrados del mundo… Hermione Granger o conocida actualmente como Hermione Weasley. Al comienzo su relación era semejante a la de un perro y un gato y se toleraban solo en presencia de un tercero; con el tiempo su trato mejoro, a los seis meses se trataban con respeto de jefe-empleado, al año, como conocidos en buenos términos, para el final del segundo año eran amigos íntimos y para el tercero, él se enamoro perdidamente de ella.

Draco sacudió su cabeza despejando su mente, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que recordar el pasado y su relación con Hermione… Caminaba por las cercanías del barrio mágico donde sabía que vivía la castaña con la comadreja, frunció el ceño al recordar al Weasley, si antes no los soportaba ahora lo detestaba. En fin, debía enfocarse "Trabajo, esto es por trabajo…" se repetía mentalmente como un mantra para enfocarse, minutos más tarde llego finalmente a una modesta pero bonita casa de dos pisos color crema y un pequeño jardín delantero con arbustos con flores de colores diversos. Suspiro mentalmente, entre más rápido mejor y menos tendría que ver a la "pareja feliz".

Toco la puerta un par de veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, pensó que tal vez la castaña no estaría, o quizá estuviera festejando aquella fecha. Desganado pensó en simplemente ponerlos en el buzón y olvidarse del asunto, si eso haría, ya después inventaría algo para excusar su ausencia. Al abrir el buzón de la puerta un sonido inesperado se escucho

-¿¡Ron que haces, que te pasa!? ¡Espera, detente por favor! ¡NO!

La piel del rubio se erizo y su cuerpo quedo petrificado al escuchar el sonido de alguien gritando mientras corría por las esclareas. Saliendo de su estupefacción soltó todas las carpetas he intento abrir la puerta por todos los medios: desde un simple Alohomora hasta un Bombarda. Nada, simplemente no funcionada. Lo que más le exasperaba es que no podía escuchar nada luego de cerrar el buzón, por lo que desconocía la suerte de la bruja. Cansado y fuera de todo lo que le habían enseñado en su vida, retrocedió unos cuantos metros de la puesta y corrió hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo intentando tirarla; una, dos y tres veces fueron necesarias para finalmente poder entrar. Sin pensarlo y a la mayor velocidad posible se encamino hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso en el que solo podía ver 2 habitaciones además de la principal que tenia la puerta abierta. Con varita en mano y preparándose mentalmente para tal vez ver una escena horrorosa, camino sigilosamente al lugar, los gritos de terror resonaban por toda la casa y Draco sentía como cada gota de su sangre se helaba. Finalmente llego a la puerta donde sin poder creerlo, fue testigo de la escena más desalentadora, triste y terrible que hubiera visto desde la guerra.

El cuarto era un completo caos: lámparas destrozadas, espejos hechos añicos, sabanas cubiertas de sangre, muebles partidos a la mitad. Pero lo peor era el cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo… ¡Hermione estaba un charco de su propia sangre! Instintivamente busco con la mirada al responsable de aquel atroz acto, al hacerlo se percato de que el pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa sicópata y los ojos lechosos, completamente vacios; allí lo comprendió todo ¡La comadreja estaba siendo controlada! Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas el uno en el otro unos instantes, los suficientes como para que Draco notara cuando Weasley subía su varita hasta su cien y antes de poder siquiera detenerlo, el pelirrojo ya se había condenado. Todo término con un simple: Avada kedavra.

Draco sin poder creer de lo que había sido testigo, desvió su mirada del cuerpo del otro hombre regresándola inconscientemente a la castaña… ¡Oh Merlín! Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo entre el terror, el desasosiego y el dolor… Caminado lo más lento que pudo y sin apartar sus ojos ni un instante llego junto a esa niña que se había hecho mujer, esa que le demostró que la grandeza no te la da tu sangre o apellido, esa que le ayuda a cambiar…Sin quererlo, sus rodillas fallaron al llegar junto al cuerpo donde no soportándolo más lo tomo entre sus brazos y lloro profusamente sobre su pecho. No estuvo muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escuchó un jadeo proveniente del pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, alzo la cabeza encontrándose con la dificultosa respiración de la mujer ¿Esta viva? ¡Está viva! Un impulso desesperando en un cumulo de emociones se instalo en su pecho. Sin siquiera esperar un segundo, sujeto firmemente el maltratado cuerpo de la joven y corrió hasta la chimenea donde por vía Flu llego ensangrentado y desesperado a San Mungo.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

-Y eso es lo que paso…

Ambos Aurores compartieron miradas de desasosiego, ciertamente, la historia de Malfoy en algunas cosas sonaba bastante creíble pero en otras… A Harry le costaba siquiera imaginar que Ron pudiera ser víctima de la maldición Imperius, después de todo lo vivido en la guerra, pero el testimonio de Malfoy, en conjuntó con las pruebas halladas en la escena dictaminaban exactamente eso.

-Muy bien, ¿Algo más que nos puedas decir Sr. Malfoy? Tal vez ¿Cómo sobrevivió la Sra. Weasley a la maldición asesina?

-Ya le dije, no lo sé… Solo sé que paso, y eso es lo que debería importarle.

-Mira porque no admites que fueron tus estúpidos amigos los que…

-Scott- A amonesto el moreno interrumpiendo al Auror ya que quería evitar echar leña a esa llama que sabia deseaba apagar el rubio – Creo que es suficiente… Con el testimonio de Malfoy y las pruebas que encontramos tenemos bastante, debemos investigar más a fondo el asunto. Malfoy –desviando su mirada al heredero quien Harry pensaba encontraba fascinante el suelo – Ya puedes irte, me mantendré en contacto contigo vía lechuza.

Malfoy se levanto de su asiento con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba, asintiendo levemente en forma de despedida y salió de la habitación dejando a un enojado Auror y a otro intrigado.

 **XxX**

Salió rápidamente de la chimenea quitándole todo el hollín que podía de la ropa, debía darse prisa pues aquella "entrevista" le había quitado más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Recorrió los largos y blancos pasillos, pasando una innumerable cantidad de puertas a la par que esquivaba un par de sujetos con túnicas blancas. Suspiro de alivio al ver que su pequeño maratón dio frutos al tardar menos que cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, la habitación 692. Abrió lentamente la puerta contemplando la imagen que ante sus ojos se observaba; una hermosa castaña que respiraba tranquilamente, como si no existiera ningún mal en este mundo. Tan pacifica, tan apacible, parecía mas dormida que en coma…

-Sr. Malfoy, por un momento pensé que no vendría hoy.

Draco sobresaltado libero de su observación a la figura sobre la cama para ver al doctor Jones, mas no permitió que su rostro lo demostrara – Doctor Jones, Buenas tardes.

-No sé si yo las clasificaría como "buenas" Sr. Malfoy…

-¿A qué se refiere? –Interrogo confundido - ¿Le ocurre algo a Hermione?

-No, en este momento está completamente estable… El problema lo tuvo antes de llegar aquí

-¿Se refiere a…?

-Sí y no Sr. Malfoy. Vera, una semana antes del lamentable hecho, La Sra. Weas…- paro al notar la intensa mirada del Malfoy – La Sra. Granger había asistido a una cita con su ginecólogo.

-Doctor, no deseo ser grosero pero… ¿Podría ir al grano y decime lo que ocurre?- dijo exasperado

-¿No se da cuenta Sr. Malfoy? – Este en respuesta simplemente alzo la ceja – Ya descubrí que salvo a esta mujer de la maldición asesina…

-¿¡Y que espera para decírmelo!?

-La Sra. Granger estaba embarazada.

-¿Embara…?-pregunto en shock

-Embarazada, Si. Según mi teoría, la maldición en lugar de ser dirigida a su pecho fue lanzada hacia su vientre, donde, al estar alojado un feto VIVO y en pleno desarrollo, este es quien llevaría la mayor parte del daño causado por la maldición, lo que explicaría el porqué del coma de la Sra. Granger y además la sangre que fue encontrada en la escena… Ya que la mujer sufrió un aborto en dicho lugar, por eso no lo supimos hasta revisar su expediente y encontrar una cita con un ginecólogo.

-Pero… Yo… Es decir…

-No se preocupe Sr. Malfoy. Ahora debo retirarme tengo pacientes que atender- sin decir nada mas, el doctor procedió a retirarse dejando a un sorprendido joven mirando a la nada.

-Un bebe… Ibas a tener un bebe…- una pequeña lagrima que sin que Draco lo notara, se deslizo delicadamente por su mejilla. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado él porque de aquello, seguramente sería incapaz de responder. Se acerco hasta la cama y tomo asiento en la pequeña silla junto a esta, tomo la mano de su adorada castaña y la beso con delicadeza – Hermione… Lo siento tanto… Si hubiera logrado entrar antes… Tal vez aun tendrías a tu bebe… - le inclino un poco sobre la cama para besar la frente de ella- Me pregunto si se hubiera parecido a ti… O si hubiera sido tan inteligente como tu… ¿Un niño o tal vez una niña?- descendió dando ligeros besos a lo lago de rostro apacible hasta detenerse en sus labios – Son cosas que nunca podremos saber… pero, lo único que si te puedo decir con seguridad –deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios afirmando a un mas el agarre de sus manos - Es que no importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré.


End file.
